In this work, we shall use all available electrophysical methods to study the electrophysiological properties of the isolated uterine muslce. The techniques will include intracellular microelectrodes, voltage-clamping, and phase-plane analyses. The objective is to understand better the ionic conductances and ionic currents in the individual smooth muscle cell, and the actions of drugs and hormones on these properties.